Eternally yours
by Miss Mahariel
Summary: A glimpse of what life could be like at Court for King Alistair and his Queen. Rated T for some sexual content. Thanks to Bioware for creating the world of Thedas and letting me play in it!


_**Caution, may contain fluffable materials.**_

_**Author advises wearing fluff resistant clothing before handling.**_

The messengers had just sent word that the Warden-Commander had entered the city. Alistair was elated when the news reached him – it had been six long months without her. He dressed himself in his golden ceremonial armor quickly, cursing royal protocol. He didn't want to share this moment with the citizens of Denerim - his subjects – he wanted this moment just for them but, as always, his duty as king had to come first. And today, one of his duties included making sure the adoring public saw their hero and queen.

As he was pulling on his leggings, Alistair heard a light knock at the door.

"It's open," he called out. Arl Teagan entered the room dressed smartly in a burgundy silk tunic trimmed with gold. Alistair glanced over at his sort-of uncle and smiled widely at him.

"Don't you look _lovely _Teagan, hoping to catch the eye of that pretty young blonde are you?" Alistair asked the older man gleefully. Teagan gave Alistair a warm smile - he knew he had been awaiting this day anxiously. It was obvious the king hated being stuck at court while his new wife was called away to Amaranthine to deal with the strange events happening there.

"You're in a good mood this day, your majesty," Teagan said, teasing the young man.

"Please don't call me that- and yes, of course I am. Do you know how far she is from the palace?" Alistair asked him, feeling a little nervous. The last time he had seen her, she had just arrived at Vigils Keep to an ambush of darkspawn. Alistair had known she was more than capable for the task at hand, but he had hated to leave her there, alone but for a motley crew of new recruits, when _he_ had to go deal with political drudgery in the Bannorn. He would have much rather fought by her side - like they used to. He sighed, caught up in memories

"As far as I know she was just entering the city with her party twenty minutes ago. I should caution you, the citizens have congregated en masse outside in the palace district - they are excited to see their King and Queen reunited," Teagan explained to him briskly. Alistair gave him an acknowledging nod of his fair head.

"Well, I suppose I will go round up Eamon and the other aristocracy. Shall I meet you at the stables shortly?" The Arl asked the young man, grinning at his flustered state.

_Ah young love_, Teagan mused. He was still surprised the people of Ferelden had accepted a Dalish queen so easily – but then again, she _was_ the Hero of Ferelden.

"Stables, right, I'll be there...see you then," Alistair muttered in response. He didn't notice Teagan leave the room, as he was busy fidgeting with his pauldron in the mirror - it looked lopsided to him. After his armor was up to his expectations he set off for the stables. Just as he was about to leave his room, he took one last glance in the mirror. He muddled with his sandy blonde hair and gave his face a close inspection.

_I think I still lo__ok the same, couple lines here and there but still the same old Alistair. __Maker, why am I so nervous? _

Alistair set off to the stables feeling rushed. The servants bowed to him as he passed by, but he just beckoned for them to rise, smiling widely.

_I'll never get used to all the bowing._

Teagan Eamon, Isolde, their son Connor, and a few other nobles were already waiting for him eagerly outside of the barn. Connor beamed at him, looking very dignified in his mage's robes. Alistair smiled back at him - it was hard to believe he was the same boy who had been possessed by a wicked demon over a year ago. The horses were already tacked up in all their gilded finery. Alistair strolled over his favorite horse - a palomino mare – and she nickered happily at the sight of him. He hoisted himself into her saddle and was ready to go.

The group set out through the courtyard, their finery bright and festive and the king's golden armor resplendent in the sunlight. They were joined momentarily by a group of knights in full dress armor who were on foot. The sun shone high in the sky beaming down on the city, making the trees seem brighter and the bird's songs more cheerful. Alistair breathed in the fresh air relishing its warm caress. The people who had gathered in the palace district cheered when they saw their King ride by. King Alistair was loved by his people and the city had flourished since his coronation. Alistair waved jauntily to them, smiling. Then he saw her, riding slowly with her party towards him. Alistair watched in anticipation as her party drew closer, he could make her out now. The afternoon sun set her crimson hair afire as it cascaded past her shoulders. Alistair recognized Oghren and the mage she had conscripted that night he was at Vigils Keep, but he did not recognize the other two with her. Her full lips broke into a smile when she caught sight of him. Her dappled gray horse pranced through the crowd making up the distance between them.

Alistair noticed she wasn't wearing her usual leather armor - instead, it was replaced with a light beige tunic, dark brown riding pants and dark leather boots. As he dismounted from his horse, she followed suit. She knelt in front of the king bowing her head. Alistair reached down and tilted her chin to see her face. She looked up at the King and her wide, emerald eyes took his breath away. Alistair brought her gently to her feet.

"Your majesty," she addressed him, her silvery voice melting his heart.

_Maker, I've been waiting so long to hear that voice. _Alistair cupped her face and kissed his wife passionately.

_To the void with protocol._

The crowd cheered in the background, but Alistair barely heard them. He pulled her into his strong embrace and buried his face in her hair - she still smelled the same to him, like the forest after rainfall.

"I've missed you so much, Meeka" he whispered fervently to her. Meeka melted into his arms, feeling all her fears fall away as they stood there holding each other, oblivious to the onlookers.

"And I have missed you quite terribly, _ma'salath_," she whispered back to him, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes. Alistair pulled away to look at her, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"This is new, unless I'm mistaken?" he asked Meeka, tracing a thin scar down her left cheek with the pad of his index finger.

"It's just a scratch, really..." Meeka replied quickly, she brought his hand into hers. Alistair's ears burned with rage at the thought of someone or something harming her – though, he knew who ever did it had probably paid with their life.

"Maker, but you're beautiful," he told her softly. Meeka held him in her gaze, drowning in his deep brown eyes. They heard a disgruntled cough from behind them.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, if you two are gonna grease up the ol' bronto, hurry up and do it. I'm gettin' bored over here," Oghren declared loudly, his rough voice bringing the pair back to reality. Alistair looked around the pavilion, chuckling to himself.

" Citizens of Denerim, please join me in welcoming back your queen, the Hero of Ferelden!" Alistair declared to the public. The crowd cheered loudly for them again - it was easy to see how much the King adored her. The couple made even the sourest old man reminisce of faint memories of love. Meeka smiled waved to the people, feeling under dressed for the occasion. Alistair took her small hand in his, smiling from ear to ear, and lead her to his horse. He gave her a leg up onto the palomino and hoisted himself up behind her. With a final wave to the people the king and queen headed back towards the castle.

"Heh, I'm always cleaning up her mess," Oghren grunted to his fellow party members as he grabbed the reins to her horse. The beast amiably followed him and the rest of the group towards the castle.

IOI

Meeka had an hour to herself to prepare for the feast they were holding in her honor, though she just wanted to be alone with Alistair. She bathed herself in rose water and let her hair air dry. A luxury she hadn't had while she had been gallivanting in Amaranthine. She dressed herself in a simple gown cinched around the waist by a satin ribbon. The gauzy white fabric draped past her toes and drifted slightly from her legs. The strapless style revealed a flawless collarbone wrapped in smooth, ivory skin. After checking in the mirror to ensure that the flowing gown draped around her body exactly as she wanted, she decided to head for the main hall. Meeka opened the door to her changing room to find Alistair waiting there for her.

"Have I told you I love you today? Well, I'm going to tell you again. I love you," Alistair told her sweetly, bringing the giggling elf close to him and kissing her tenderly. Meeka felt a relieved smile spread across her face - he was still the same Alistair - being King hadn't changed his feelings toward her. Alistair offered her his arm and they walked down to the dining hall.

"You look lovely," he told her as they entered the hall. There was something different about her, but Alistair couldn't figure out what. Their guests were already seated, but rose quickly as the couple entered the room. Alistair and Meeka took their seats at the head of the long table.

"To the enemies of Ferelden: may they have cobweb breeches, a porcupine saddle, a hard-trotting horse, and an eternal journey," Alistair declared raising his glass. There were snickers around the table, Meeka included. It was nice to see friendly faces again after her time in Amaranthine, and she was pleased to see that Zevran and Leliana had shown up.

Alistair found himself thoroughly enjoying the feast, surrounded by old and new friends. Oghren and Zevran were exchanging lewd jokes, and after a few drinks Leliana had taken up playing her lute with the other minstrels. Alistair looked over at his wife who was talking animatedly with Anders, the apostate turned Grey Warden.

"Here'sh to the girl on the hill, she won't but her sister will...now here'sh to her sishter!" Oghren stood up with his goblet of whiskey, swayed a bit, and fell off his chair. The room went momentarily quiet, and then everyone heard a loud belch as Oghren righted himself.

"Well shave my back and call me an elf – I must be drunk!" Oghren exclaimed. Meeka tried to repress her giggling but ended up bursting into loud laughter and the guests joined in with her. Alistair hadn't heard her laugh like that in a very long time - her laugh was as magical as chimes in the wind. The group was getting more boisterous by the minute. Teagan had now joined Oghren in some sort of drinking contest. Alistair was pleased to see that the blonde girl Teagan had been fawning over recently was on his arm. Alistair remembered her name was Ines, she was the new serving girl at the castle; pretty little thing with bright blue eyes, He was glad his uncle had found someone who could hold his interest – Teagan had been becoming quite the lothario as of late.

"Let's sneak out now while they are all distracted." As he heard a silky voice whisper in his ear, he turned to see Meeka watching him with a mischievous smile. He grabbed her hand, grinning, and together they slipped out of the dining hall unnoticed.

IOI

Alistair and Meeka's laughter rang out as they dashed through the hallways, giddy after their great escape. The dinner had been fun, but all Alistair really wanted was to be alone with her. Meeka raced him to his chambers pretending to lag behind, and then at the last moment sprinted ahead of him.

"Well that's not _fair_," Alistair protested. "Your feet are bare and I'm stuck wearing these garish boots. I challenge you to a rematch-" Meeka stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

"Maybe some other time, then..." As he mumbled into her lips, he lifted her up off the ground and she wrapped herself around him kissing him firmly. They stayed that way for a passionate moment, neither of them wanting to relinquish the other until Alistair set her down on the palatial bed.

"I hope you will find your sleeping arrangements adequate, _your highness_," Alistair said in a playful voice. Meeka surveyed the luxurious room, sinking a bit in the soft blankets.

"I suspect they will be sufficient, _your __Majesty__,_" Meeka teased back with a wide smile. It felt so good to be here, with him, alone.

"I will never get used to being called that, you know. For most of my life it's been 'ass', 'idiot', or 'bastard'," Alistair said as he flopped down onto the bed beside her. "_Atish'an _is my favorite, though."

Meeka smiled as he spoke elvish to her. She would always remember the moment he became her safe place – her _Atish'an._

"I want to hear all about your journeys in Amaranthine, love," Alistair said, propping his head up with his hand.

"You don't really, do you?" Meeka asked, suddenly feeling tired. Just thinking about the events wore her out.

"Oh yes, do regale me with your tales of boldness and bravery, oh mighty hero of Ferelden!" he replied gleefully.

"Now you're just making fun of me," Meeka said, scrunching her face at him. Alistair made a face of mock innocence at her.

"Me? Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the _tho__ught_," he said, his boyish voice making her heart melt.

"But...if you don't feel like talking about it tonight we don't have to. I can think of other things we can do with our time." Alistair waggled his eyebrows and began tip-toeing his fingers down her hips. Meeka felt the familiar thrill at his touch - _not yet_, she scolded herself.

"There is one minor detail I would like to discuss though," she told him, her calloused fingers intertwining with his.

"Oh? What minor detail would that be?" Alistair asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Alistair… I am with child." Her voice was barely a whisper.

_Maker, she _is_ truly trying to kill me._

"W-what...that's i-impossible," he managed to stammer, after he regained use of his mouth. "The taint, Meeka, it eventually makes us infertile – at least that's what I heard."

"I considered that possibility - that the taint itself had caused my..._gift_...to cease. We were traveling through Blackmarsh – a most horrifying place I assure you – when I first noticed I was...late. Anders, the mage I conscripted, found me one morning retching behind my tent." Meeka winced at the memory – she had been mortified at being found in that vulnerable moment. "Eventually, after much prodding, I told him of my concerns – he told me that he was able to sense life within me." She finished explaining, giving his hand a squeeze.

Alistair was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare at her and hoped he didn't look like an idiot.

"And you consider this a _minor __detail?_" he asked, finally finding his voice. "How? When?"

"Surely somebody has already had this talk with you, _Atish'an." _Meeka quirked an eyebrow at him. "As for the "_when,_" it would've been the last time I saw you." Meeka gently told him, transfixing him in her eyes.

Alistair smiled as he thought back to that night at Vigils Keep: he had come under the pretense of giving royal welcome to the warden-commander, but his thinly-veiled plan was to see her on his way to the Bannorn. He had not expected to find her knee-deep in darkspawn corpses and invoking the Right of Conscription for an apostate she had just met – though, in the time he spent with her throughout Ferelden, never once had she been greeted with ordinary fare.

_She probably would've been disappointed with anything less. _

Alistair hadn't been able to tear himself away from her that night, and had told his guard they would be staying in Vigils Keep for the eve. After overseeing the Joining, the pair had retired to Meeka's appointed chambers for the night – they spent it trying to erase the evils of the world with their love. He had been tired in the morning - though they had been separated only a month at that time, it had felt like eternity since he had been tangled in her passionate web.

Meeka's eyes searched his face, trying to discern his feelings – he hadn't spoken in minutes, which was odd for her Alistair.

"I know this sounds unbelievable, but neither of us has been tainted very long compared to other wardens," Meeka spoke quickly.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked weakly.

"*_Emma vhenan, _I am certain – I can feel it – _life - _stirring within me." Meeka pulled the gauzy fabric over her head to stand naked in front of him. Alistair whistled as he inhaled his breath, taking in her beauty and fighting the arousal that was threatening to distract him. The first things he noticed were her swollen breasts – they were definitely new – he drank her in as he carefully lowered his gaze. His amber eyes widened as he noticed the smallest of bumps protruding from her tiny frame – he let out an audible gasp.

"Please...say something," Meeka whispered. He could hear the fear in her voice and cursed himself for causing her worry, but he had no words to describe how he was feeling. Instead, he _showed_ her how he felt. He reverently placed gentle hands on her swollen belly, his lips close behind. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of her skin once again. As he exhaled, he left a soft trail of kisses as he moved his way up, eventually capturing her mouth with his own.

"I love you," he whispered fervently against her lips, happy tears springing to his eyes.

"*_Ma'arlath...ma'uth'lath." _Meeka whispered back before finding his mouth again. Alistair gently laid her back on the bed, reveling in her taste.

"Wait – are we allowed to...?" he asked her quickly, worry crossing his handsome face. Meeka giggled and nodded before allowing herself to enjoy every sweet moment of their love-making.

Alistair couldn't remember the last time he had been this content as he lay in bed, Meeka curled against him like a cat. He felt a pool of heated contentment flood him from the inside out – it was as if the sun had come out after a rainstorm, swaddling the land in its warm, golden blanket. Images of his future family danced shamelessly around his mind – he found himself grinning in the dark while Meeka purred in her sleep. He had been thrown into ruling a country, had somehow found somebody beautiful amidst the darkness, and now, against all odds, the woman of his dreams – an indestructible goddess – was going to bear his child.

_Who says you can't have your cheese and eat it, too__._

Turning to burrow his face into Meeka, he sighed contentedly – for the first time in his life, Alistair Theirin was home.

* * *

_*** My heart**_

_***I love you...my never-ending love. **_

* * *

_**A/N : Cuz' everyone needs some King Alistair fluff in their lives! Just a note, this isn't a companion piece for my lengthier piece "Spectrum" but both heroines are Dalish. Thanks again to my lovely Beta :Kyla Baines for lending her super beta powers. **_


End file.
